One of the most widely used methods of medical therapy is the intravenous (IV) infusion of liquid medicaments and/or nutrients into the bloodstream of a patient. A familiar apparatus that is used in many IV infusion applications is an IV container, such as an IV bag or bottle, which contains the liquid to be infused into the patient.
When the IV container is a bag, or bottle, a rigid, hollow, sharpened IV spike is pushed into the container to establish a pathway for fluid communication through which the liquid can flow out of the container. The spike, in turn, is connected to or formed integrally with an inlet port of a small, elongated, transparent hollow container familiarly referred to as a "drip chamber", with the fluid pathway of the spike in fluid communication with the inlet port of the drip chamber.
Additionally, an IV line is connected to the bottom or proximal end of the drip chamber. Preferably, a means for controlling the flow (a roller clamp, pump, or other suitable flow regulating device) is engaged with the IV line, and a medical technician can manipulate the flow controlling means and thereby regulate fluid flow through the IV line. To complete the path for fluid communication from the IV container to the patient, a sharp needle is connected to the IV line to puncture the patient.
Usually, the container is elevated above the patient to establish a positive pressure head to force the fluid that is within the container through the drip chamber into the patient. Because the drip chamber is transparent, a medical technician can view the medicament as it passes (normally by dripping) through the drip chamber to aid the medical technician in establishing a predetermined flow rate of medicament into the patient as the medical technician adjusts the flow controlling means on the IV line.
While effective as aiding in the establishment of a predetermined fluid flow to the patient, existing drip chambers, as noted above, require the use of sharpened spikes to puncture the IV container containing the liquid. This is undesirable, particularly in the era of AIDS, because spikes, like other sharps instruments, can inadvertently puncture the bag or medical technician who is manipulating the spike and thereby potentially contaminate the bag contents or infect the technician with AIDS or other disease. Thus, as recognized by the present invention, it is desirable to avoid the use of sharp instruments whenever possible, while preserving the quick connection such instruments provide.
Further, it is desirable to connect and disconnect the drip chamber or other components in the IV system without spillage of medicament. As recognized by the present invention, such reduction in spillage can be obtained through the use of reflex valves which are compatible with spikeless drip chambers and other needleless IV components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a valve apparatus in an IV drip chamber or other IV component for engaging a complementary fitting, without the need to use a lid sharp connector. Another object of the present invention is to allow connection and disconnection of components without the spillage of medicament. Yet another object of the present invention to provide a drip chamber which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.